scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Warhead
The Alpha Warhead is a game mechanic in SCP: Secret Laboratory which serves as a last-resort containment option to wipe out everything in the facility. In the game The Warhead serves as a large map clearing event to help shorten rounds and weed out any personnel that are hiding and stalling. In order to be activated, it has to be turned on by having the Remote Detonation switch "ON" in the Heavy Containment Zone, and then activating the warhead itself in the Alpha Warhead Control Panel found on the Surface. Access to both the door and the activation of the button inside requires a keycard with special warhead clearance (indicated by a nuclear symbol). Once the keycard has been used, and the revealed button is pressed, a 90-second timer (Default, Servers can Change the amount of time) will commence with an announcement and continuously sounding siren. Once the siren ceases wailing and the timer reaches zero, the facility will detonate. Detonation will instantly kill any personnel, human or SCP, still inside the facility when the timer runs out. SCP-079 will also be terminated by the blast, regardless of which camera it is piloting. Trivia * The Gate A and B elevator doors will lock with bulkheads just before the nuke detonates. This prevents anyone from going back into a facility that has been blown up. * In other server plugins, There would be an auto nuke which cannot be remotely cancelled, regardless of when will it commence. * In the 3.1.0, the voice acting for the initial blast announcement has been changed from male to female. ** This was later reverted back to a male announcer in the form of C.A.S.S.I.E. * As of update 3.1.0, the control area in the warhead room was changed to a panel with a switch for allowing the detonation, and a button to cancel the detonation. This button will work until 10 seconds pre-detonation. * As of update 3.1.0, the warhead will emit several special effects such as sparks and sounds seconds before detonation. * As of update 7.2.0, the red warhead lights during detonation were brought back. * When the nuke starts, all the doors in the facility will be opened except SCP-106's Chamber and SCP-079's chamber. * In SCP:CB, the Alpha Warheads are small scale hydrogen bombs placed on the surface as a last resort containment method. A total of four alpha warheads are placed on the surface covering the whole topside of the facility. There is a blast shield that separates the underground facility from the alpha warheads. * New players commonly make the mistake of canceling the detonation but not disabling the Remote Detonation. Allowing for the warhead be reactivated. * During the April Fools 2019 Event, the CASSIE system would play an edited version of the typical warning about the Warhead going off, changed to be a spoof of John Denver's "Take Me Home, Country Roads". * In the Official SCP:CB Game. The Alpha Warheads are suppose to detonate outside of the facility as the underground facility's blast door can protect it from reaching. Basically It is suppose to be the Omega Warhead that detonated because it's purpose is to detonate inside of the facility and used as a last resort containment method except instead of destroying the surface, it will destroy the whole facility all together. * In SCP:CB, The scientist who proposed the warheads are other known as Dr. Gears. ru:Alpha_Warhead Category:Mechanics